


Allison & Chace

by AthenaFangGranger26



Series: The Adventures of 'Lizabeth Page [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, they're Liz's kids btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaFangGranger26/pseuds/AthenaFangGranger26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizabeth takes her dads and her kids to the park. Fun, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allison & Chace

"Allison, please be careful!" I yelled, scowling at my daughter.  
The small girl stuck out her tongue and continued to scale the outside of the playground structure. She didn't even look back when her little pink ski cap fell off her head. She just shook out her chocolate ringletts and continued to climb.  
I sighed, but it dissolved into a small smile when John rose from the bench beside me to save Allison's hat. He gave me a small smile and followed the girl around her ascent of the playground structure, completely prepared to catch her shoulder she fall.  
I craned my neck in search of the other child I had brought to the park. His curly head of black hair should have given him away easily, but the boy had a certain talent for disappearing on me.  
I grumbled to myself and stood. I turned back to the remaining figure on the bench and shook my head slightly. The resemblance of my son and Sherlock Holmes was daunting, all the way down to the antisocial tendencies.  
"Seen Chace?" I asked the detective.  
"He went off that way." Sherlock pointed away from the playground toward the small thicket of trees a few feet from the playground edge.  
I sighed, leave it to my son to wander off like that. I located John and Allison on the playground, giving my daughter a scolding look as she pulled herself up over the railing and onto the platform.  
"Please try to use this like a normal child." I told her.  
Allison just grinned at me with her bright blue-green eyes sparkling innocently. Damn. She knows how to perfect that angelic look. Probably learned it from her father, she didn't get it from me-I think.  
"Watch her for me, John." I gave my adopted dad a peck on the cheek. "Chace wandered off again."  
John smiled. "I'll keep her safe."  
I didn't doubt it; Allison was in the best of hands with the ex-army doctor. Probably much better hands than my own.  
I swooped back around, still searching for the curly head. When I glanced back at the bench I'd just left Sherlock at, I found the sullen detective nowhere to be seen. Just one more person I'd have to find.  
What is my life?  
"Chace!" I called, wandering toward the trees. "Chace!"  
I scanned the closest branches on the trees. No sign of my son. I was trying to dispell the panic I kept feeling rising in me. This was an uncommon occurrence, but it didn't make me worry any less.  
"Chace Turner!" I called again. "Chace, come on! Listen to Mum!"  
I continued to stride through the trees. Scanning the leaves and the trunks, not finding a single hair of my son.  
Panic was beginning to set in. I couldn't hold it in anymore. It was just there swimming in my brain, blurring my thoughts on locations to look for my son.  
And then I heard a familiar voice. The familiar baritone voice of a certain consulting detective.  
"That's the rare 'Trichius fasciatus'. The Bee Beetle. See his stripes?"  
And then I heard another familiar, fascinating voice. My son's.  
"How do you know it's a he?"  
"We don't. Why do people call planes, ships, and cars 'she'? Just a generalization." Sherlock replied softly.  
"People think their cars are girls? Is that why Daddy calls his car 'baby girl'?"  
I rounded one last tree, and found an adorable sight before me. My adopted father, Sherlock Holmes, crouched beside the tiny figure of Chace Turner at the base of a tall tree. Both were clearly engrossed in the variety of insects scattering from the bark they tore from the tree.  
I smiled, seeing the resemblance between the two. Their curly dark hair was ruffled by the light breeze. Sherlock's long wool coat swayed around his ankles, and Chace's own grey coat was swishing too-almost like he was imitating his hero and grandad. I knew if I called their names, I'd be met with almost identical ice blue gazes. Even Chace's intelligence and curiosity matched Sherlock's. Chace almost never spent time doing what normal seven year olds did. He was always investigating the world around him.  
I walked quietly over to the pair and laid a gentle hand on Sherlock's shoulder.  
"Just get him back to the playground before four." I murmured.  
Then I left the two to their investigation. I guess I could go help John entertain the much more energetic Allison, before she ran the doctor ragged. As I wandered back to the playground, I could already hear Allison's high pitched voice calling to John.  
"Doctor, get your sonic over here! We've got daleks!"  
"Coming, Clara!" I heard John reply.  
I watched the doctor and Allison scurry about the playground, chasing away invisible daleks, cybermen, and weeping angels.  
I smiled, yes, my children were always in good hands with my dads. Much better hands than my own. The two actually got along better with children than they had claimed they would when I announced my twins.  
I should've known they'd be okay. I mean, I turned out fine after the years I spent with the crime solving duo. Right? I'm completely fine. Completely normal.  
Nah. No one who's 'that' close to Sherlock Holmes is normal. Oh well. Chace and Allison can't turn out any worse than I did. I'm not worried about them at all.


End file.
